


His Master's Heart

by GoNEF



Series: Big Bad and his Little Red [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I think ???, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, but she tried, mentions of mpreg, the writer can't write sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Just some steamy sex between Stiles and Derek - more like horrible sex scenes between Derek and Stiles- with surprising news from Stiles





	His Master's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoseJuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseJuliet/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely BlueRoseJuliet also I apologize for the horrible sex scene I tried ^^;

Stiles stared at the large building that belong to his boyfriend, Derek invited him to his private home after school was over.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the door and stepped inside the building, he then headed for the elevator and clicked the button with the number 24 on it. Derek told him that the floor he will be on will be on the 24th floor. It still amazed him that his boyfriend own this building, then again he was a mob boss that own more than half of Beacon Hills.

A loud dinging sound snapped out his thoughts Stiles stepped out of the elevator and headed for the door. He knocked on the door hoping that Derek would answer it, a few seconds later the door open and Derek was standing there with a soft smile on his face.

“Come in,”

The minute he stepped into the room is the minute that Stiles walked into the room the minute Stiles felt like he entered a wonder land.

The room was decorated in beautiful lanterns lighting the room, the sweet aroma of the [osiria rose](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/7e/73/0a7e736a84a535e5ffb6c98780eb7538.jpg) filled his nostrils, but what really made Stiles heart stop, what really made his face break into a smile was the large window that stood behind Derek, he could see an amazing view of the moon and stars from where he was standing.

“Derek,”

“Stiles,” his werewolf said as he walked over to him, grabbing his hand he lead him down the stairs and to the center of the room.

“What’s all this?”

“This my beautiful is something special I made for us,”

“Why I mean it’s not my birthday, it’s not our anniversary; so what’s the occasion?”

Derek smiled as he lean down and kissed his beauty’s lips,

“The occasion my love is that today marks the day that you became a part of my life,”

Stiles could feel his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink as Derek cupped his boy’s cheeks before he continued kissing him, Stiles pulled apart before he grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch.

Derek laid down with Stiles on top of him, he then removed his shirt with Derek following after him, Derek then flipped them over as he stared into his beauty’s honey gold eyes before he lean down and kissed him his hands trailed down his smooth stomach before stopping themselves on his pants, he pulled back looking at Stiles, silently asking permission if he could remove his pants.

Stiles nodded his head as Derek removed his pants along with his boxers Stiles removed his shoes before he and Derek got on the couch.

He lifted his hips as Derek took off his pants along with his own, he then lean down and kissed his human before grabbing the lube that was on the coffee table, squirting some on his dick he looked to his mate who nodded his head, Derek smiled at him as he slowly entered his mate, Stiles groan in pleasure of Derek filling him up.

He was also thankful that he already prep himself before he came over to his mate’s house. If there was one thing he was certen about it was that he and Derek were sure enough going to make love, hell ever since they promised each other no more secrets and no more lies they have been fucking each other like rabbits.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered Derek slowly moved in and out of him,

“Darling,” he whispered into his ear as he quicken his pace; Stiles moan as Derek kept hitting his prostate slowly moving in and out of him.

Despite Stiles wanting Derek to speed it up he knows that right now Derek wanted to take his time with Stiles, he wanted to prove to Stiles that he was more than just a warm body, Stiles always told him he knew that he was more than a warm body, that his actions spoke louder than words but since his fight with Scott Derek has been having some doubts and so far Stiles has done a good job but still, he won’t deny that he loves sex with Derek, he loves that he and Derek could connect on a physical as well as an emotional level that the two of them were able to connect with one another in the most intimate way, sometimes Stiles felt like it wasn’t just his and Derek’s body that were making love but their souls as well.

As cliché as it sounded it felt like Derek and Stiles own souls were being pulled out of their bodies and making love to one another, following the rhythm of their hearts as they continued to make love.

Derek began to pick up the pace as Stiles ran his finger nails down Derek’s back,

“Derek, harder, faster please,”

Derek growled as he quicken his face at a brutal pace; Stiles’ eyes widen as his wolf fucked him at a rough pace, Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back and grabbed his ass silently begging his wolf to fuck him faster.

Derek growled as he lifted his mate and placed him on his lap he pound into him, Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s shoulders trying to hold onto something as Derek kept going in and out of him, Stiles growled as he lean down and kissed him, moving his hips up and down trying to keep up with Derek.

“Derek-“

“I know baby I know,”

Derek kept moving at a brutal pace making sure that his baby came first, his baby’s pleasure came first before his,

“DEREK!” Stiles screamed as he came all over his and Derek’s stomach.

Derek howled as he lean down and bite Stiles’ mark as he came inside him.

Derek then laid down bring Stiles with him.

He stroke his baby’s back as Stiles closed his eyes in blissed, however before he could fall asleep he had to tell Derek something, something that he hope won’t piss him off.

“Derek?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m pregnant,”

Derek’s eyes snapped open as he listen to his mate’s heartbeat, Stiles, his stiles was…

“Pregnant?”


End file.
